Peaceful Day of Paradise
by xhearttowordsx
Summary: After the conflict with the Volturi at the end of BD , Bella and Edward have a day all to themselves to finally be together in total privacy. Canon Bella POV post-BD. My first real attempt at fanfic. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: This is my first real attempt at actual fanfiction, and at writing with "mature content" AKA sexing. So please let me know what you think! :)**

**

* * *

**

I knelt in the center of the bed, our bed. Edward stood before me, and I reached up to pull him slowly forward by the front of his shirt. He came onto the bed and mirrored my position. We stared at each other, passion screaming through our eyes, through our marble-like, pale bodies.

I deliberately unbuttoned Edward's short-sleeved shirt, and he slowly made a rip down the front of my blouse to keep pace with me. It didn't matter that he destroyed it; Alice didn't let us wear anything more than once, so its condition didn't make a difference when it went into the trash. He finished before me, and reached around my back under my ruined blouse to slide his fingers up until he reached my bra to unhook it. I finished with the buttons, and we took turns slipping each others shirts down the others arms. We stared at each other again, love and lust and urge reverberating in the air around us.

This was the first real time we had together since the Volturi confrontation over Renesmee. We were intent on making this perfect, the first real romance we could have after he changed me without our family being threatened to be torn apart. Jacob and the rest of the family had taken Renesmee to the mall to get her a new wardrobe - again, since her strange accelerated growth seemed to have slowed, and Alice wanted to get her some clothes for a bit farther in the future. So Edward and I had our cottage, forest around it and the main house completely to ourselves. It was morning and we had no need to rush ourselves; Alice assured us that she would make a full day of the trip and have Renesmee sleep at the main house tonight, so everyone would be out of the area until late evening. I would have to remember to thank her.

We leaned towards each other, and I scooted close to him. I slid my arms around his waist and he wrapped his arms around my upper back. His skin was no longer icy cold like it had been to me as a human – as clouded as those weak memories were, I would always remember how his icy skin left a trail of fire wherever it touched mine. He lowered his left hand from where it rested on my bare shoulder and brought it to my front to cup my breast, slowly circling my nipple with his finger and sending chills down my spine.

I arched my back slightly under his touch, and I couldn't stand it any longer. I turned my arms so my elbows were still at his waist but my hands were at the back of his neck and shoulders, and pulled him to me so our bare chests were touching. His hand had moved to my hair at the right instant, so it wasn't awkwardly crushed between us, and he wound his fingers in my hair as we kissed. Every nerve in my body was electrically shocked, and I was surprised and pleased at how strongly we kissed with no outside pressure worrying us. I dug my fingers into his shoulders as he pulled me ever closer to him.

He pulled me up to straddle his hips and I wound my legs around him. He leaned forward until my back touched the soft comforter, holding himself above me, and we pressed ourselves into each other. Our lips never separated.

With great struggle, he pulled his lips from mine and kissed a line down my neck and chest, kissing around my breasts, making me gasp and arch my back. While kissing down my stomach he unbuttoned my skinny jeans and pulled them off with my lacy pale blue underwear. He began back up towards my face, and I reached down and tried reaching for the button to his khakis, then deciding just to rip them off of him. I smiled wryly at him – he wasn't wearing anything underneath. I felt his chuckle more than I heard it; his body jostled against mine, and his sweet breath came unevenly against my skin as he kissed along my collarbone.

His kisses reached the corner of my mouth, and his tongue traced the outline of my lower lip. I moaned with the need, from his teasing, and he chucked again – until I cut him off by knotting my fingers in his hair and pulling his face to mine. Our lips moved to each other in such harmony they felt as one. The space between my legs began to tingle with anticipation.

His knee gently nudged my thighs, and I spread my legs. He pulled away from my lips and I let go of his hair, trading it for fistfuls of the sheets. He unhurriedly pressed into me, and I moaned with pleasure. I thrust my hips into him to get that feeling we both so desperately needed, and my back arched off the sheets a couple inches. I gasped a few times as we moved together.

His breathing grew haggard, and we were soon both spent. He pulled away and lay next to me on the bed. I turned to him, not ready to finish just yet, and pulled him close to kiss him one more time.

"Bella," he sighed.

"Oh, Edward."

"I love you with all of my soul."

"As do I."

We lay there, just holding each other, for an immeasurable time after that incredible, endless experience. I ran my fingers through his hair; he traced the planes of my back. We had silly grins on our faces, like little kids, but it didn't matter: we were together.

Soon I noticed that the light through the glass doors to the garden was fading rapidly. He must have noticed, too, because he kissed my lips before turning onto his back and trying to rearrange his mop of hair into a somewhat acceptable arrangement.

"They'll be back soon, it's getting late, …" he whispered.

I sighed. "I know. But I want to stay like this forever. …Oh, Renesmee will want to show us what she got today. …We should probably…"

"…Get dressed and look somewhat presentable? I had just the same thought," he finished my sentence with the crooked smile I so adored.

We both sat up and gazed at each other again, longing for a repeat.

"Later, my love. I promise. We have forever, remember?"

"Forever," I agreed with a wry smile.

I stood up first and went over to our monstrous closet, turning back to him before I went in. He was lying against the headboard beaming at me. He leapt up and was at my side in an instant, embracing me. We walked arm-in-arm into the closet to get dressed to see our family after our peaceful day of paradise.


End file.
